nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Barg
" Today, I ate 30 arms, 15 heads and dozens of ribs for lunch, but that made me only more hungry... Arghh ! Oh! What's that?.... A village ?! My my, what a lucky day ! I hope they have fresh and tender meat there... I hope you're ready little dagger because it's lunch time again ! Ah ah ah I'm so happy that I can have even more meat to eat ! FRESH MEAT I'M COMING FOR YOU!" -Barg, speaking to himself and his dagger while wandering around. This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! Barg, also called The Shadow of Hunger ''or ''The Great Devourer , is one of the 10 Shadows of the Apocalypse . *History *Abilities *Trivia History Barg used to be a butcher in a little village of the Kingdom of Danafor , he was as fat as passionate for his profession and always wanted to have a taste of all the different meats in this world to know all of their savors. It took many years, but he finally managed to taste all the different kinds of meat in this world, except one : human flesh. Cannibalism being considered as a crime punished by death, he quickly erased this idea from his head. But by the time passing, this idea to know the taste of human flesh obsessed him day and night... One day, a villager died of a heart attack and was buried in the village's cemetery. Barg thought of it as the perfect opportunity to satisfy his curiosity. When the night came. He took the fresh corpse and brought it back to his shop just after refilling the hole of the grave to erase all proof of his crime. He cooked the fresh meat and tasted a part of a roast leg and found it amazingly delicious : it was the best meat he ever tasted in all his life. But remembering all the risks he took and the danger he's in for having done this made him swear to never do that kind of thing again. But once again, in his deep self , he wanted to taste human flesh once again. By the days passing, he wasn't able to appreciate all the different meats he had for meals. He knew he wouldn't be able to live without eating human flesh. So he began to come more often to the cemetery and took older and older corpses until no corpses with flesh remain in the cemetery. His addiction for human flesh only grew after that, he wanted more human flesh... The villagers were conscious about the stolen corpses in the cemetery and suspected that there was a tomb robber in the village. His addiction finally drove him mad, so he did the unforgivable: He poisoned the meat he sells to create more deaths in the village. Weeks after weeks, more people died and Barg could eat as much as he wanted. But the villagers found his behavior really strange towards what happened and suspected him to be behind those deaths. So a group of villagers decided to stalk him the next night to see what he's doing. When the villagers saw Barg going to the cemetery and getting today's corpses out of their graves. The villagers began to shout and ran after him. Barg, too scared to be caught, quickly ran back to his shop and closed himself within. He knew that the only thing which awaited him was death, so rather than suffering before dying in the hands of the villagers , he preferred to suicide himself with the poison he used to kill people. When the villagers finally broke the door, they saw the corpse of Barg, being enraged to not being able to kill him themselves, they decided to leave Barg's corpse there and closed the butchery for good and entenring in was officially forbidden. Months after months, the old peaceful life of the village finally came back and no deaths were deplored since a long time. But one night, a groupe of apprentices necromancers came to the village to find materials for their rituals , being apprentices, they weren't able to bring back to life too old corpses. So they ravaged and destroyed the village to find recent corpses, they finally found Barg's corpse whose hands were still holding his huge butcher's hook and machette and brought him back to an old Mausoleum. When they were there, they began their project: creating a huge abomination by adding lots of flesh from the corpses of the recently dead villagers to Barg's corpse to create a really massive monstruosity. They ended up combining flesh with Barg's corpses and weaved the whole thing together. The assembly hardly maintained in place , but it was better than nothing. Then they began the reanimation ritual, which led to a pitiful result : Barg's corpse has been in fact reanimated, but not for long : soon after the spell had been succesfully cast, Barg died again since the spell wasn't powerful enough. Barg while he was shortly reanimated, felt a huge hunger before dying again. But Barg finally managed to come back to life, and it was not with the necromancer's spell. The Reaper's Curse finally reached Barg's corpse and brought him back to life. The necromancer's thought that their spell finally worked, so they ordered Barg to get up, which he quickly did, then Barg walked towards him and approaches one of the necromancers. The latter ordered him to stop but he didn't. His hands still holding his butcher tools, he said : " Yum Yum , I wonder how you taste!" So he began dismembering the apprentice to eat him in front of his comrades. Then Barg shout "' I want more meat !'" and ran after the other apprentices to eat them all, cuting some of them with his huge machette, using his hook to bring the others to him... When he ended up, all the apprentices were dead. So he wandered in the mausoleum and found a strange dagger : The Flash Dagger . He decided to keep it with him since he was curious about it. A long time later he finally noticed that the dagger could instantly teleport him to a short distance. Barg considered it as a great tool to seek more humans to eat... Abilities Great physical and magical resistance ''': Having more flesh than any other undead or human , Barg's skin is tougher than a human one to physical attack , the supplementary flesh also allows him to have a better resistance against magical spells. He's the embodiement of the expression "Flesh shield". '''Unhuman strengh. Enchantment : Unholy Blaze ': Being a gift from the Reaper's Curse, this enchantment can be considered as the undead version of Enchantment : Hellblaze since it has exactly the same properties, the only differences between the two being the color of the flames. Barg can enchant his hook and/or his machette to severly burn his targets with his attacks. '''Mark of the Devourer ': Barg can use unholy magic to put a mark on a target. That mark has a bound with Barg's hook so that the laTter is instantly attract by the mark. So when Barg throws his long range hook it immediately heads to the marks' position , following the mark even if it's moving. 'Corrupted Fog ': Barg can generate a fog made of unholy magic all around him , hurting and corrupting everything or everyone being in contact with it, poisoning them and serverly injuring them like the poison who killed him a long time ago. It's a good close range technique to give him a certain advantage in close range fighting. '''Flash : By using the Flash Dagger , Barg can instantly teleport to short distances ( 5 kilometers being the maximum distance he can teleport to). This technique is really useful since he's really slow and allows him to match up with the holy knights or demons instant moving techniques. 'Dismember ': By using his butcher skills and his knowledge of the human body, Barg exactly knows where and when to cut to quickly reduce a human to shreds. By executing a perfect combo with his machette and his hook, Barg is able to quickly kill a holy knight which is unaware of showing his weak spots in front of Barg. Trivia This character is inspired of Pudge from the DOTA 2 game. Category:Undeads Clan Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:10 Shadows of the Apocalypse